Fine With It
by meemzter
Summary: " "I want to go out tonight." Jade said suddenly." Beck/Jade, short, one-shot.  Beck and Jade try to decide where to go on a date.  Fluff.  Humor.  Just sort of a "snapshot of daily life" kind of fic.  Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated.


"I want to go out tonight." Jade said suddenly. She had her legs in Beck's lap, stretched out on a couch in the common area at Hollywood Arts. Beck had his hands resting on her thighs, rubbing circles into them absent-mindedly.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, lazily turning his gaze towards her. Jade knew from the relaxed look on his face that he could probably fall asleep right now if she let him. He was such a sucker for cuddling.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Somewhere…_interesting_."

Beck rested his head against the couch, looking towards the ceiling, contemplating.

"Movies?" he suggested.

"We've seen them all." she replied. It was true, they'd been to every movie worth paying for that was out right now. Not that there were many worth paying for.

"Dinner?"

"Obviously."

"Well…what kind?"

Jade sighed, "Chinese?"

Beck shook his head. "I had it last night. Italian?"

"Gross." Jade scrunched up her face in disgust. "No."

"What's wrong with Italian?"

"That country is shaped like a boot." Jade said, as though that was plenty explanation.

Beck laughed, a look of disbelief on his face. "OK, so Mexican? Or does the geography of that country offend you, too?"

"Mmmm, Mexican always gives you indigestion." Jade pointed out, picking at her fingernail.

Beck let his head fall to the side, looking at Jade. "This is hopeless."

Jade leaned down into the couch, sliding her body farther on top of Beck's lap. "Come on, there has to be something." She crossed her legs, so that her knees were pointed towards his chest.

"Pizza?" Beck asked.

"We always get pizza," Jade pouted.

"Yeah, and I think I'm starting to figure out why." Beck replied with a frustrated laugh.

Jade looked up at the ceiling, shaking her foot back and forth while she contemplated this.

"Pizza." she said finally, and then shrugged. "I'm fine with it."

"You're fine with it?"

"I'm fine with it." Jade confirmed. "So what else will this exciting evening entail?" she asked poking Beck, whose eyes were now half-closed.

"Movies?" Beck murmured.

"We've been over this." Jade said irritatedly, raising her voice a little, and poking Beck a little harder.

Beck's eyes snapped open. "Right" he said, stifling a yawn, "no movies." He sighed, pooching out his lips in thought. "Mini-golf?"

Jade raised an eyebrow at him; that suggestion didn't even deserve an audible response.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Walk through the park?"

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

"We could go out to a club? Go dancing?"

Jade flashed him an amused smile, "You're practically asleep."

"I'll wake up." Beck protested, sinking a little lower into the couch, his body clearly disagreeing with his brain.

"I'd rather not risk you taking a nap on my shoulder in the middle of the dance floor." Jade said.

"Fine. Ok. Bowling."

"But then you'd have to risk me taking a nap on _your_ shoulder." Jade retorted back.

Beck groaned. "Why does nothing please you?"

"You please me." Jade said, her voice uncharacteristically sweet.

Beck opened his eyes to smile at her. "OK, well why doesn't anything else please you?" he repeated in the same dramatic fashion.

"I have high standards." Jade shrugged, and she was surprised when she felt her own eyelids getting heavy, and realized she was content to close them for a minute.

"God, we are pathetic." Beck mumbled after a few minutes.

Jade shook her head, keeping her eyes closed, "Nope." she said, lacking the energy to produce a more complex sentence.

"Mmhmm." Beck disagreed.

"Huhunnh." Jade replied.

"Mmmhmmm." Beck repeated.

"Wow, you guys are having quite a complex debate over here, huh?"

Jade and Beck both opened their eyes, jerking out of their haze to see Tori and Cat staring down at them.

"Stay out of it, Tori." Jade snapped, though her voice was thick with sleep, causing her to sound more whiny than intimidating.

"Were you guys napping?" Cat asked, excitedly. "I love naps!" she said, and grabbed Tori's arm, just to drive the point home.

Beck rubbed his eyes, and looked over at Jade, an amused smile tugging at his lips. "We were just…" Beck tilted his head, as though trying to remember, "well…it started out somewhere more productive than it ended up." he said.

Jade was busy glaring at Cat, who was still grinning like an idiot, looking around the room with that bouncy energy of hers. "We should go." Jade decided aloud.

She turned, letting her feet fall to the ground, while Beck sat up, shifting himself to the edge of the couch.

"Pizza?" he asked.

"Pizza." Jade nodded.

Tori smiled, laughing a little, and Cat waved them goodbye as the two of them walked out towards Beck's car.

Beck climbed into the driver's seat while Jade slid into the passenger's side and they briefly stared at each other, bored, sleepy expressions on both of their faces.

"We could just go back to my house…" Jade finally suggested.

"Have the pizza delivered…" Beck continued.

"Watch reruns of Full House…" Jade said, with a nod.

"I _knew_ you liked that show." Beck said triumphantly.

"I do not _like_ that show." Jade protested, probably a little too loudly, and then it a calmer tone, "I just know that's what we'll end up doing anyway."

"No, sorry, your secret is out now. You might as well admit it. You _love_ Full House." Beck teased, turning his keys in the ignition.

"Beck, I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

And before they knew it, they'd found themselves happily caught up in another "complex argument," on the way to spend an evening the same way they'd spent dozens before…and they were both, Jade realized with a grin, utterly, completely_ fine with it_.


End file.
